The present invention is related, generally, to a toroidal transformer enclosure. To meet the safety standards issued in the various countries of the world, a transformer must satisfy a host of safety standards regulated by certain agencies in each of the countries. One important safety standard that relates to a transformer is what is commonly known as creeping insulation distance. The creeping distance may be defined as the shortest distance between adjacent conductors measured along the surface of a solid dielectric material interposed therebetween. If the creeping distance between such adjacent conductors is too short, a spark discharge may sometimes arise between the adjacent conductors. Where the insulation between the adjacent conductors is not sufficient, a spark discharge between adjacent conductors may occur.
Whenever high voltage is present, the various safety agencies dictate specific insulation requirements between adjacent conductors of the transformer to minimize the risk of injury to personnel working with or near the transformer.
Many toroidal transformer enclosures, by themselves, do not provide sufficient electrical isolation to meet the required safety standards for high voltage applications. Thus, when such an enclosure is used for high voltage applications, it is known in the art to use additional reinforced insulation around the electrically conductive wires and the termination pins of the transformer to meet the required safety standards. The additional insulation may be in the form of thicker insulation and/or multiple layers of insulation. The additional insulation, however, can increase the overall size of the transformer, increase the complexity of the manufacturing process, and increase the manufacturing cost of the transformer.
It is also known in the art to increase the spacing between uninsulated conductive surfaces of the electrically conductive wires and the termination pins of the transformer to meet the required safety standards for high voltage applications. The increased spacing, however, can also increase the overall size of the transformer and increase the manufacturing cost of the transformer. Without the additional reinforced insulation or the increased spacing, many toroidal transformer enclosures are only suitable for use in low voltage applications.
In one general respect, the present invention is directed to a toroidal transformer enclosure. According to one embodiment, the toroidal transformer enclosure includes a first housing member and a second housing member structured and arranged to receive the first housing member. The first housing member includes a first end, a first wall-and a second wall. The first and second walls are connected to the first end, and the second wall surrounds the first second wall. The second housing member includes a second end, a third wall and a fourth wall. The third and fourth walls are connected to the second end, and the fourth wall surrounds the third wall and defines a spacing therebetween. The first and second walls are disposed in the spacing between the third and fourth walls when the first housing member is received by the second housing member.
In another general respect, the present invention is directed to a toroidal transformer assembly. According to one embodiment, the toroidal transformer assembly includes a toroidal transformer and a toroidal transformer enclosure. The toroidal transformer enclosure includes a first housing member and a second housing member connected to the first housing member. The first housing member includes a first end, a first wall and a second wall. The first and second walls are connected to the first end, and the second wall surrounds the first wall. The second housing member includes a second end, a third wall and a fourth wall. The third and fourth walls are connected to the second end, and the fourth wall surrounds the third wall and defines a spacing therebetween. The first and second walls are disposed in the spacing between the third and fourth walls. The toroidal transformer is positioned between the first and second walls.